Bedtime Story
by InLethe
Summary: (title is subject to change) Trapped in an ancient relic, Kagome is forced to play along with the whims of a small inconspicuous looking book. Princes, Princesses, culturally out of place structures, and parchment with an attitude, will she break the curse or be lost to time? Drabble series told mostly in 100 word snippets.
1. Goshinboku

Bleary eyes fluttered open as a small breeze danced across porcelain cheekbones. Rose petal lips parted in the form of a yawn, and a lithe body stretched felinely. Feeling the grass beneath her hands, Kagome assumed she must've fallen asleep outside while reading.

Fumbling around, her fingers sought out a small leather bound book only to drop it as her eyes landed on the page.

_Impossible. _

Etching itself into the once blank parchment was the image of a young woman waking beneath the God Tree, alone, bewildered, and staring at an image of herself in a book.

Well damn.

* * *

Words: 100

(A/N) Hello! It's been awhile since I've actually taken the time to write anything. Normally I go for stupid long chapters, (gotta get on that Novel train foo!) but after reading some really epic drabble stories, I thought I'd give it a shot.

This idea has been kicking around in my brain for awhile now, and I must admit that I initially drew inspiration for this story from "Fractured Fairytale"by R. M. Avalon. Totally broke my heart when it was discontinued. It's worth checking out anyways though!

As any author, I look forward to your reviews, inputs, opinions, and speculations! So don't be shy. :P


	2. Tower

"You have got to be kidding me."

Staring her in the face, a small castle tower rose from the ground. Fingers clutched at the old book in her hand, and she glared at it hatefully.

"I'm not doing this", she challenged.

Silence.

"That's not even culturally correct!"

A picture began to rise on the surface of a blank page; a girl leaning over a balcony ledge at the top of a tower, seemingly conversing with a knight.

"But I'm Japanese! Can't you at least make it a shiro?"

The image remained the same, and Kagome huffed in frustration.

"... Fine."

* * *

Words: 100

(A/N) Man, keeping these things in the 100 word parameter


	3. Knight

It wasn't long before the first knight appeared. After spending the first three days in solitude, sitting in a culturally out of place tower, Kagome practically leapt with joy at the prospect of human interaction.

She was sad to admit that his entrance was hardly grand.

Though she was hardly the one to speculate on Fairytale Character Behavioral Protocol considering she still refused to change out of her jeans.

Approaching the balcony she noted his lack of a noble steed.

"Are you the Princess?"

"What do you think?"

Shuffling awkwardly, "Oh.. I'll umm.. yeah." And then he was gone.

* * *

Words: 100

(A/N) Seriously though, the temptation to add more than 100 words is just so freaking great. Restraint though! I must show restraint!


	4. Daimyo

"Are all knights that awkward?"

The book lay open on the bed as Kagome left the balcony and sat beside it. It's cover flipped open to an empty page and the image of the knight came up beside a big "thumbs down".

Giggling a little, her fingers touched the parchment.

"So he's definitely not standard?"

The awkward knight was replaced with a masculine one, sitting atop a beautiful horse, sword drawn, and a dragon in the background. She still noted, that the book insisted on the European design.

"I suppose that works, but a Daimyo wouldn't be too bad."

* * *

Words: 100

(A/N) For whatever reason I keep mashing the image of "awkward knight" and "awkward turtle" together. Didn't anyone else get that too? Or is it just me?


	5. Edible

Clouds scattered across the sky. Each one large, fluffy, and undeniably remnant of marshmallows. The brilliant crystalline blue backdrop behind them only amplifying their potential deliciousness as Kagome likened it to icing.

If only the sky were a cake.

Birds chirped in the distance, and her mind jumped to the little yellow duck candies that appeared around Easter. She wrinkled her nose. The scenery around her was beautiful, but no matter how she admired it, she always came back to food. Kagome felt cheated.

Why couldn't she be trapped in _Candyland_?

At least it would've been bearable _and_ delicious.

* * *

Words: 100

(A/N) I could talk about food for days. I know those Peeps candies aren't ducks.. but sometimes they remind me of them. Little yellow edible duckies. Even though they're obviously named after baby chickens. It's kind of morbid watching kids ferociously rip off the heads of baby chicks on a holiday that's supposed to celebrate rebirth.


	6. Boundaries

So the garden was nice. And by nice, it was gorgeous. But upon further inspection the garden became a lot less nice, and whole lot more evil when she discovered there was a boundary.

And it was not to be crossed.

"Who puts an invisible fence in a fairytale?!" She looked accusingly at the book in her hand, shaking it angrily. Trying for the fifth time, Kagome met the invisible barrier with a resounding '_thud_'. Screaming out her frustration she kicked it, instantly regretting her decision. Lifting her nose in disdain, she stormed off, a slight limp ever present.

* * *

Words: 100

I considered making it an electric invisible fence. But I felt that might've been a tad sadistic. What do you think?


	7. Example

Her book was a stalker.

No matter what she did, it always came back to her. It was like the fairytale equivalent to an STD. Vaguely she wondered if fairytales even had those... after all you never actually hear about the "after marriage" portion. Sure sometimes in the sequel they have kids, but it's practically immaculate conception! Hell, did the Prince and Princess ever discuss things that they have in common?

Fairytales were like polite ways of telling a shotgun wedding... except all it took was a subservient compliant woman with looks, and a brave, handsome prince.

Some example.

* * *

Words: 100

(A/N) I sat down one evening with a friend and somehow this whole idea go brought up. Does the Prince and Princess ever actually get to know one another? Like just imagine they're dancing at the wedding reception, and the Princess is like, "So I drool uncontrollably in my sleep. The doctor said it was chronic." Or something to that effect. X)


	8. Magical

Maniacal laughter echoed across the land, sending happy critters, cheerful birds, and potential Bambi-wannabe's scrambling for cover. A petite figure in the distance threw her head back and shouted her victory to the high heavens as she dashed back to the horrible, accursed tower.

There on her bed, sat the book.

The book that she had just set on fire.

Her eyes landed on it's open pages, an image of itself surrounded in sparkles.

Growling, she slammed it shut before chucking it over the balcony.

_Magical?_... More like _demonic and evil! _

Fairytale Prison: 4 ... Kagome: pitiful 0

* * *

Words: 100

(A/N) How does one get rid of a magical book that controls your fate and imprisons you in a fairytale? I suppose it depends on whether or not you wanna go back to reality. Personally, I'd stick to the fairytale. Which kind of defeats the purpose I guess...


	9. Song

"I suppose I should sing." Kagome's eyes scanned the horizon for any possible changes, but she sighed when she came across nothing. She glanced down at the book, "That's what they do right? A damsel or whatever, sings?" The pages stayed silent.

"Am I even a damsel? I don't think I like that role", she scoffed and the pages crinkled. An image of herself in a ball gown and a tiara appeared. A peal of laughter escaped as she clutched her sides.

"You picked the wrong person!" she gasped, "That's definitely not me!"

After a moment the laughter died, and looking out once more she spoke, "You really can't be serious."

The picture shimmered and a series of notes emblazoned themselves across the page.

"Smart ass book."

* * *

Words: 131

(A/N) For shame! I dishonor my family! How dare I go 31 words over the 100 word limit?! I truly am a horrible person. Could you ever forgive this lowly author? I just couldn't help myself!


	10. Silence

Silence. Complete and utter silence. Not a thing out of place, not a breeze to be felt, and for once, everything was at peace. That is, until a large crash resounded from the tower. In the distance a shriek was heard, followed by another crash.

The peace was broken, and life resumed.

A breeze picked up, a stream in the garden bubbled happily, and from her place in her bedroom Kagome yelled indignantly. All the while coloring the morning in vibrant shades with her wonderful display of expletives.

Who knew a Princess could be so expressive with her vocabulary?

* * *

Words: 100

(A/N) Redemption!

For now.. . Let's see how long until I break the 100 word rule again. Forgive me, for I am weak!


	11. Warm

Hot breath pushed it's way into her face.

Clamping her eyes harder, willing herself not to look.

The warm, moist air persisted and she wrinkled her nose in distaste. Maybe if she turned over she could pretend it wasn't there. Burying her face in the grass, Kagome breathed in the pleasant smell of the earth.

Until something warm and wet found it's way into her ear.

Shrieking, Kagome experienced temporary flight, finding herself somehow ten feet in the air and definitely affronted. Glaring at her offender, she nursed a promisingly dark soon-to-be bruise on her abused rump.

* * *

Words: 100


	12. Woof

Rubbing her ear against the cloth on her shoulder frantically, Kagome faced off with the large beast before her.

It shook it's great mane, eyes slitted in concentration, teeth flashing, and drool dripping.

Hands at her sides, body ready to pounce, they circled each other. Wishing desperately for a set of spurs, bad ass leathers, and two quick draw pistols, she squared her shoulders.

"Now... you've got to ask yourself one question: ...'Do I feel lucky?"

The beast tracked her movements, "Well, _do ya _**_punk?_**"

Striking fast it landed on Kagome with a satisfied 'woof'.

* * *

Words: 100

(A/N) The Divine Slayer of One Hundred Linguistic Foes has come down with the sniffles, and it is driving her absolutely batty. Even dancing cat pajamas can't compare to how stir crazy I'm going.

I couldn't help myself with the Clint Eastwood quote there. It was just too good to pass up.


	13. Persistence

Awkward Knight was back.

"I'm here to save you!" He proclaimed confidently, his smile self assured, and his armor flashing the suns rays into her eyes. Her hand came up to shield her them, squinting unattractively at the male specimen before her.

"I don't need it."

"Oh thank you Princes- What?"

"I do not. Need Saving."

"But of course you do!" he persisted.

"From what?!" Hands gesturing wildly around at the serene landscape around them. Looking desperate, "Then come away with me!"

"You're an idiot." she turned on her heel and strode away leaving him dumbfounded.

* * *

Words: 100

(A/N) Awkward Prince is an Awkward Turtle! La di la di da! Flounder like a fishy prince! Oh hee hee, haa haa!

Any guesses as to who Awkward Prince is? :P


	14. Lonely

Two months now. It had been two months, and she was still trapped. After his second attempt Awkward Knight had yet to reappear, and for that she was thankful. Well really she was kind of torn. Outside of himself, and Sir Eastwood of Shaggy Fur the dog, no one else had come by.

Quite frankly, she was getting lonely. Lying in a patch of flowers by the stream, her hand dangled listlessly in the water while tiny minnows kissed her fingertips.

"This blows..."

"Do you always talk to yourself?"

Looking up at an unfamiliar face, Kagome screamed, "Stranger danger!"

Words: 100

Which is the appropriate response to any stranger met in an enchanted book that traps unsuspecting girls in culturally out of place structures with invisible fences.


	15. Passing

He was tall. That was the first thing she noticed. Towering over her, she took in his high set cheekbones, and golden eyes, while a strong jawline defined his face. Attractive? Definitely. Was he staring at her? Blatantly. Wait- why was he staring?

"Uhh..."

He quirked an eyebrow, "Do you always talk to yourself?" He reiterated.

Indignation swelled within her, bubbling to the surface, "So what if I do?" she quipped.

"Then you do." He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, "In any case, you're currently in the way." Stepping over her, he walked off.

Why that no good silver-haired punk!

* * *

Words: 100

(A/N) I was tempted. Very tempted to give up my title. But I just couldn't part with it quite yet. So there you have it, yet another 100 words conquered.


	16. Notice

He was there again. Mr. Nonchalance, and it irritated Kagome to no end. Sure his presence explained one or two things about why the land was so well tended, but still. Did he really have to be there? Though the real question that needed to be asked was:

Why was he just now showing up?

The lack of a reasonable explanation poked at her brain. Was this the book's doings? Or was he just really sneaky? Her mind supplied an image of him flipping over rose bushes, trimming hedges all while dashing around in a ninja outfit.

She giggled.

* * *

Words: 100

(A/N) If you've ever lived in an apartment complex, or someplace where the yard maintenance was supplied by the company or business or whatever, ever notice how they cover every inch of skin possible? My dad and I always refer to them as lawn ninjas. Though none have hair as nice as Sesshoumaru.


	17. Similarities

Hot damn.

How had she not noticed before? Kagomes' eyes narrowed at the self-assured gardener from her balcony. Taking in his appearance more thoroughly, she noted the long silver hair, golden eyes, and ivory skin- if you just knocked off a couple inches, and stripped him of an ego, he'd be the Awkward Knight!

Huzzah! They had to be related!

Practically flying down the tower stairs she stopped abruptly at the entrance, drawing herself up regally. Walking daintily past him, her hand shot out, and promptly shoved him into the roses.

Smiling, she savored her small victory.

* * *

Words: 100

(A/N) The namelessness persists! Only nicknames exist in fairytale land muahahahahahaha! Just kidding, they'll properly introduce themselves eventually. No need to rush though. :P


	18. Second

"Hime sama!"

Her eyebrow twitched. Maybe if she stayed silent, he'd go away.

"Hime sama!"

A gag. She needed a gag. Maybe that insufferable gardener had one. But then she'd have to speak to him...

"HIIIMMEEEE SAAMMMMAAAA!"

Sure she was surprised at the sudden appearance of her culture, but still, this guy was annoying. Eyes slanting at the book she whispered roughly, " Just because I brought up a Daimyo, didn't mean I actually wanted one!"

The pages remained silent, unlike the unfortunate soul outside her tower.

"HIIIMMMEEEE SAAMMMAA! I HAVE COME TO CLAIM YOU!"

Maybe the Gardener wasn't so bad.

* * *

Words: 100


	19. Great Honor

Half an hour later, the Japanese lord had yet to desist. Hell, she was amazed that he could still speak after all the yelling he'd been doing. If she had to hear him say that she'd find "_great honor_" with him one more time, she'd personally go down there and show him just where she thought his "_honor_" belonged.

Cocking an ear towards her balcony, she sat with bated breath as the impossible seemed to have been achieved.

Silence.

Moving to the ledge to investigate, her eyes locked onto the Gardener who apparently, _did_ keep some sort of gag handy.

* * *

Words: 100


	20. Impressions

"Do you always keep a gag handy?" Kagome visibly flinched at the worst introduction line in existence, he merely raised an eyebrow.

Observing the gagged, and now bound Daimyo from earlier, she couldn't help but feel that he'd gotten what he deserved. This is what happens when you behave like a pest. It was like.. a part of unwritten universal law. No one had to write it down, but everyone knew it.

"Are you really a princess?"

Taken by surprise, she scoffed, "Do I _look_ like a princess to you?"

"In_ that _outfit, of course not." And then he left.

* * *

Words: 100

(A/N) Oh ouch. Did you really have to act like fairytale fashion police Sesshoumaru? Was that absolutely necessary? Anyways, here's how this works! I'm 35 chapters ahead of schedule with this story. I'll update with at least three chapters once a week on Sundays. If I receive enough enough reviews then I'l post twice in the current week summing it up to a grand total of 6 new chapters! Aside from all that, enjoy! And tell me what you think. :)


	21. Worn In

Stupid Gardener.

Stupid egocentric, overly self assured, silver haired jerk.

Looking in the mirror, she couldn't help the sigh that slipped remorsefully out of unhappy lips. Her jeans and worn in t-shirt may not have been standard princess material, but they reminded her of home. It was the last shred of her world that she could really hold onto. But maybe that was it. Maybe, she had to let go of the past, and work with the present.

Reluctant fingers played against the frayed edges of her favorite shirt. It would have to go... but not yet.

* * *

Words: 100


	22. Closet

It was time to consult the book. Three days of sulking in her room, lounging listlessly on her bed, saying goodbye the only way she knew how; making the items feel as loved as absolutely possible.

But the separation was imminent.

"Oh wise and mysterious book, though wouldst verily like to look like a Princess... help-eth thee... please?"

It was a lame attempt but it was something. Seconds ticked by, a sense of hopelessness settling in the pit of her stomach.

"This was a bad idea I should jus-"

An armoire popped into existence.

"Holy cat pajamas."

* * *

Words: 100

(A/N) I've revised this chapter like eight different times. But I think I like this one. :)


	23. Tailored

"...Woah."

The armoire easily spanned ten feet in length. Curving along the walls of the circular tower, and melding perfectly into the room. Intricately carved wood panels opened to reveal a row of the finest garments she had ever seen.

Chiffon and silk fluttered smoothly against her skin, each one a whispered promise of luxury. Light from the balcony danced across a fabricated ocean, blues and silvers speaking in muted tones, enchanting, haunting, it far surpassed the likes of royalty.

Outstripping any queen or princess; this was tailored to grace a goddess.

* * *

Words: 100

(A/N) Look! Three updates, a day early! Whats the special occasion you ask? Why of course I'll tell you! I just completed my SAT's! (I should've taken them last year but I was too wrapped in theatre) and it's amazing! I'm so relieved to be done. By way of celebration I am posting three chapters today, and I'll still post three tomorrow. I'm hammering out the details of a second story but we'll see. I've got some demo chapters typed but... like I said, it's still kind of squiffy.

Anyways, read, enjoy, and review review review! :)


	24. Rude

His last statement had been unnecessarily rude... it could't be helped. Looking towards the tower, Sesshoumaru knew he wouldn't see her. Rude behavior probably wouldn't help him much, or anyone for that matter. But who could believe that girl was supposed to be any sort of royalty? Her inappropriate attire was not only scandalous, it was shameful.

How could he possibly be expected to rely on her?

Skilled hands moved methodically to trim the hedges. By now it was all muscle memory. No thought, no effort, just routine.

Like this life.

She was his only hope for escape.. for freedom.

* * *

Words: 100


	25. Once

How many years had passed?

How many centuries gone by?

Maybe even millennia?

No, millennia was too long. But it felt as such.

He'd been prisoner in this book for far too long, and his rightful title stripped away over time. Gradually worn away by the sand in a turned hour glass. Pride, status, it no longer meant anything.

He had been a lord once.

Great, and powerful.

... And respected.

He'd had a ward.

He wondered about her often, hoping that in life she had been happy.

Fingers clutched garden shears painfully as he lost himself in meaningless routine.

* * *

Words: 100


	26. Luxury

Learning to dress herself had been sort of a problem. There were so many layering pieces, and varieties of styles and cuts to choose from. Of course she favored the traditional kimono styles of her homeland, but she delighted in the exotic and slightly enticing silhouettes of the more Persian styled attire. She nixed the dreadfully stifling corsets, and instead lavished herself in layers of pale chiffon and glittering silver chains.

Everything fit like a dream, airy fabrics floating just-so, she hardly knew where to start.

But she could do this. She would do this, and she would escape.

* * *

Words: 100

(A/N) Woo! First scheduled update, arriving right on time. :) Let's see how long I can keep up with that.

Now to the wonderful individuals who left me reviews!

Inu-SIT-lovekag : I'm so glad you've been enjoying the story! It makes me smile to read your reactions to each chapter.

llebreknit : Yes, holy cat pajamas. X) Sometimes it varies, and becomes "dancing cat pajamas!" and is expressed with an inflection similarly used with "EGHAD!" As for the annoying knights, you're right about one of them (though I won't tell you which :P). I can promise that yes, she is trapped, it's not a dream, and while I can't answer the rest of your questions right now (it would spoil the story) I promise they will be answered in time.


	27. Third

Days went by and Sesshoumaru had yet to see the Princess at all. He frowned. Was she still sulking? He scoffed. _How childish._ A horse galloped somewhere in the distance, and he ignored it in favor of tending to his roses.

"You there!" Belatedly, he offered a raised brow, skilled hands never pausing in their work.

"Does the Princess reside here?"

Silence.

Dismounting hurriedly, furs rustled against thick fabric, chain mail jangling. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes.

A sharp intake of breath caught his attention, dainty laughter mingled with the sound of silver bells, and Sesshoumaru nearly dropped his shears.

* * *

Words: 100

(A/N) Yay! So I know you're all wondering, who the hell is this third knight? What about the other two? What's Sir Eastwood got to do with any of this, and why the hell haven't I properly introduced the characters to each other? Well, I'm a horrible author and got carried away with everything else and the introductions go left behind, but like the rest of the story, it will all be taken care of in due time!


	28. Priceless

Kagome had to work real hard not to laugh outright at the Gardener's expression.

_Priceless. _

Swathed in a transparent dusty blue kimono, layered over a form fitting light grey slip, embroidered in charcoal roses, all held together by a makeshift obi- It wasn't your standard kimono, but it was beautiful.

Head tilted to the side, she smiled demurely behind her hand, eyes twinkling in mischief.

"Can I help you?"

Eyes as big as saucers, the knight gave a shudder and fainted, the Gardener stunned into silence.

_Victory was hers. _

She sauntered off, completely smug, laughter echoing from the tower.

* * *

Words: 100


	29. Roxanne

"_Rooooooxxxxxaaannnnnnnneeee!" _

Golden eyes trailed after the petite woman, elegantly clad, and dancing in what he perceived was something between a waltz and a tango.

"_You don't have to put on that red light! Walk the streets for money, you don't care if it's wrong or if it's right!" _

The song was unfamiliar to him though the meaning was clear. What sort of princess sang about prostitution? His eyebrow rose when she stomped her foot dramatically, throwing her hands into the air. There was no music to be heard, yet she moved to an orchestra.

"_Roooxxaaannne! You don't have to wear that dress tonight!"_

His eyebrow disappeared into his hairline.

_" Roooooooxaannne! You don't have to sell your body to the night!" _

She dropped to her knees, "_His eyes upon your face... his hand upon your hand... his lips caress your skin, it's moooooorrreee than I can stand!" _

A breeze picked up and her hair fluttered around her, tossing her head back, eyes shut, lost in the moment, "_Why does my heart cry?! Feelings I can't fight! You're free to leave me, but just don't deceive me!" _

Suddenly, eyes snapped open, and storm clouds rumbled in the distance. "_And please! Believe me when I saaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy I loooovveee yooouuuu!" _Chest heaving, breathe heavy, a slow smile spread over the girls' face. Perfectly pleased she fell back into the grass in a fit of giggles, before twirling away and disappearing back into the confines of her tower.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. At least she was entertaining.

* * *

Words: 266

(A/N) I know, I know! It's definitely not 100 words, but I swear to you, I just couldn't help myself. Princesses are supposed to sing, but a modern girl such as herself, would probably default to songs that she knows. Which in this instance just so happens to be the Moulin Rouge version of "Roxanne" by The Police. (El Tango de Roxanne - for those of you haven't heard it, look it up, it's bad ass) Both versions of the song are great but the Moulin Rouge version seemed more appropriate in this case.

PS - the word count is a little offf. . I made some last minute adjustments. Also, Mouse, you are awesome. You are the reason behind the early update.


	30. Name

Sir Eastwood of the Shaggy Furs was missing. A frown marred her usually cheerful face, and she scowled off into the distance.

"If you're not careful, your face will get stuck like that."

She waved him off, "Pfft..", but the Gardener stayed put.

"What do you want _Gardener?_" her eyebrow ticked in annoyance._ Did he always have to be such a punk? _

_"_Sesshoumaru."

"What?" Kagomes' eyes snapped towards him, startled.

"My name."

Comprehension dawned, "So you mean I can't call you Gardener anymore?"

A wry smile made it's way onto his face as he answered, "I'd prefer that you didn't."

* * *

Words: 100

(A/N) Awww yissssss, finally we're getting somewhere.


	31. Prey

He was back!

Gleefully Kagome stalked her prey. Moving stealthily behind rose bushes, a watchful eye trained intently on her victim, waiting for the opportune moment to attack.

He had a horse this time.

_Good. _

He must be taking his knightly... princely.. duty things... more seriously now. His helmet sat on the saddle, and he paced back and forth muttering.

He was going to ruin that patch of grass and the Garde-Sesshoumaru would not be pleased.

Finally he stalked stiffly towards her balcony, she snickered at his expense.

"PRIN-"

Releasing a war cry, Kagome launched herself, striking swiftly.

Words: 100

(A/N) Poor unsuspecting Knight.


	32. Silver

What in Kami's name was she doing now? Sesshoumaru strode into his garden just as Kagome tackled some poor unsuspecting Knight to the ground.

_Not a half bad battle cry though. _

"I've got you Awkward Knight! And now!... You must relinquish your name to me!"

She had the poor guy pinned to the ground, sprawled out, silver hair splayed everywhe-wait a minute.

_Silver hair? _

A gruff voice answered, "Get off me you crazy wench!"

"**_Silence!_** I demand an answer!" She shouted imperiously.

Finally reaching them he surveyed the struggling mass before landing on a face.

_Impossible. _

"Oi! **_Gitoff_**-"

_"Inuyasha?" _

* * *

Words: 100

(A/N) GASP! What's Inuyasha doing as the Awkward Knight?! I bet you all thought it was Hojo :P


End file.
